To Be a Warrior
by MrsArmitage
Summary: Young Kat Greene gets sucked into her Tales of Phantasia game! She teams up with Cress, Mint, Klarth, Arche, and Chester to try and find a way to beat Dhaos. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except for Kat and Zoe.

Alrighty! This is my first Tales of Phantasia story. I actually plan to finish this one too. LOL!

To Be a Warrior

By: Tabatha Is Martel

Chapter 1

Kat pounded away at the buttons on her GameBoy Advanced. She grinned triumphantly as the enemy, a Spiny Devil, went down. Cress went up to level 5. She quickly used a life bottle on Mint, and then saved her game. She guided Cress up the path that the spiny devil had been guarding.

"Kat, dinner's ready!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

A few minuets passed and Kat was free to guide Cress around Morrison's house. She still hadn't saved and she still hadn't gone to the kitchen. Her mother knocked on her door.

"Kat! Dinner was ready four minuets ago. Put that game down and come eat." Kat sighed and put her gameboy down. And afterwards you can read until bed." Her mother told her sternly. Kat sighed again and hopped down from her bed.

Dinner was short and simple. Her mom threw together some sandwiches, which the family had with chips. Yawning, Kat made her way to her bedroom.

She picked out one of her few books, climbed into bed and opened up to a random page. She wasn't big on reading. She liked to play soccer and she was a videogame player. Her mom didn't complain about the games though since Kat was on the soccer team. She also hung out with her friend, Zoë, every other weekend. They had been best friends since first grade.

Kat pushed her brown hair behind her ears and started to silently read her book. Her mom knocked on her door.

"What?" Kat asked.

Her mother popped her head in, holding the phone in her hand. "It's Zoë." She told her daughter.

Dropping her book, Kat leapt from the bed and grabbed the phone from her mom's hand. "Hey!" She said happily into the phone.

"Hey Kitty!" Zoë laughed. Kitty was one of her annoying nicknames for Kat. Not that she really cared; she actually liked the name Kitty. "How's you're summer vacation been so far?"

"Great, dad left for another business trip last Tuesday and mom's been busy with her new job." She told her friend.

"Sweet! So you pretty much have had the whole house to yourself this summer?" Zoë asked.

"Yup!" Kat replied. She grew silent, biting her lip nervously.

"Kat, you're quiet. What's up?" Zoë asked, concerned.

Kat took in a deep breath. "Dad's job required him to go to different places around the States so…"

"Well spit it out."

"…We're moving this Thursday. Mom has most of our stuff in boxes already. We're moving to Texas." Kat pushed back the tears. She was leaving her entire childhood behind; she was leaving her best friend behind. She would never see Zoë again.

"…You're kidding. Tell me you're just joking." Zoe muttered.

"Nope. I-I wish I was…" Kat sniffled. She wouldn't cry, not on the phone.

"It's alright Kitty. We can still talk online. We'll at least be able to do that." Zoe reassured her.

"…Yeah…thanks Zoe…You're a great friend." Kat whispered.

"You too." She told me. "Well I gotta go. Mom wants me in bed by nine tonight. Bye Kitty."

"Bye Zoë." I said. I didn't want to hang up--not yet--but I did.

Depressed, Kat climbed into bed, not wanting to know what tomorrow would bring.

Kat hit the snooze button on her alarm. '_Damn! I forgot to turn off my alarm._' She thought (A/N: Kat's 17 by the way!). The stupid thing got her up at six when she should be waking up at ten or eleven. She groaned as she climbed out of bed and got dressed in jean shorts and a pale blue tank top.

"Kat dear." My mom popped in my room. "I was wrong."

"Wrong about what…?" Kat asked, terror growing.

"…"

"Mom?" Kat turned to see that her mom had left and gone back downstairs. "Great."

Kat finished brushing her long brown hair and she trudged from her room and into the kitchen. There at the table was her annoying twelve year-old brother, chomping into a chocolate doughnut. Her mom sat across from him, reading the paper and occasionally taking a small sip of coffee.

"Mom…" Kat managed.

She looked up. "What?"

"What were you wrong about…?" Kat asked.

She thought for a minuet. "Oh yes! We're all packed. We're going to leave after you have breakfast.

Kat stood there, shocked. She had told Zoe that they were leaving Thursday not Wednesday. It wasn't that big off a difference, but what if Zoe came to say goodbye and they were already gone. Kat couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to move! I won't move!" She shouted, stomping her foot and storming to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked the door.

By now the tears had escaped. Tears streaming down her face, Kat picked up her gameboy with shaking fingers. She turned the power on and the volume up.

Kat stayed in her room for hours, figuring puzzles and defeating monsters. Chester Barklight, her favorite character had joined her group again, resulting in Kat cheering silently. She now was facing two golems, which went down easily. She backtracked to the save glyph and saved her data.

Kat guided Chester to the door up ahead. She made sure the team was healed; she didn't know what would happen beyond the door. She pressed the A button and Chester went through the door. The screen flashed black like it did when entering a building; then it flashed white.

Kat frowned. It had never done this before. Her frown only deepened when the screen started to glow. Intrigued, Kat put her fingertips on the screen. She gasped, pain lancing up her arm. All she remembered was everything going black.

SoME: Dun dun dun. What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait to find out. That was the most I have ever written for a chapter. FIVE PAGES LONG (ok it may not seem it but it is)! OMC (O my cookie)! I would be very happy If you would all R&R. this is my first ToP fic and I would like to know all the bad, good, and so/so parts. It's really hard to write the part where Kat is playing the game. The next chapter will be better, and maybe longer.

Servant of Mother Earth

Preview of chapter 2

"This is...Chester's bow..." Kat whispered to the others, tears forming in her eyes.

Cress walked over, followed by Mint. He picked up the bow. "CHESTER!"

"Cress. Kat. This is no time to be mourn. We have to get to Belladam and seek the elder, like Morrison said." Mint lectured her two friends, helping Cress to his feet.

"How can you say that...?" Kat whispered, her voice full of hate. "HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? HOW DAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Umm… Uh…. Nope still don't own anything except for Kat. **

**If you liked the first chapter then you'll probably like this one too. This chapter is actually set in the tales of Phantasia game. And I'm changing Cress's name to Cless because I like their original names better. I also sorry to say that my preview of chapter two was wrong. I didn't put that part in because of something that happens to Kat. Sorry. I won't be putting any more previews for the next chapters because I don't want that to happen again.**

**Previously:**

**Kat frowned. It had never done this before. Her frown only deepened when the screen started to glow. Intrigued, Kat put her fingertips on the screen. She gasped, pain lancing up her arm. All she remembered was everything going black.**

**Chapter 2**

In the Game

As instantly as Kat fainted, she woke up to find herself in a wet and spooky dungeon with rats and little lizards crawling out of every hole in the walls. It wasn't like the dungeon that prisoners get thrown into, it was more like a dungeon that was from…Tales of Phantasia. That's when it hit her.

This was the dungeon where she beat the two golems! Sitting up, Kat brushed herself off and looked around. If this was the dungeon she thought it was then Cless and Mint and Chester would be here too. She was right.

"Wait a second." a voice said. It was Chester's voice.

"What is it…?" Cless asked curiously.

"I thought I heard something fall…" He replied.

"It might have been a rat or something Chester. Let's go." Cless said.

"No, I want to see what it was." Chester argued.

Kat heard footsteps coming towards her. Soon enough a teenage boy with a longbow appeared in front of her. He was followed by Cless and Mint.

"What are you doing out here?" Chester asked her. Kat could feel herself blush.

"I-I.." She couldn't tell them the truth. They would never believe her! "I followed you here." She lied.

Chester said nothing, he just turned and followed Cless and Mint back to the door. Kat scrambled up and went after them. They believed her! "Please. Let me come with you!" She begged. "I came this far, I'm not going back."

"But--" Chester started. Mint put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She turned to Kat, smiling brightly.

"Seeing as you won't take no for an answer you can come with us." She paused, her smile turning into a frown. "Do you have a weapon?"

Kat shook my head. "No."

Cless stepped up. "We'll get you one later. But can we please get going." He asked impatiently.

Mint nodded. The four went through the iron door. Mint gasped. In front of them was Morrison and a man in a suit of armor. Morrison looked over his shoulder and asked, "I thought I told you not to come here."

Cless shrugged. "We wanted to know what you were doing."

Morrison scowled and turned back around. Kat stared up at the second man. He had a dark aura about him and in his hand was a pendant. It was the pendant that had been taken from Cless earlier in her game. Kat gasped out in pain and fell to the floor. Slowly everything around her disappeared.

Kat blinked, finally regaining consciousness. Her side her terribly as did her head. She blinked and sneezed. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room with bookshelves covering one wall, there was a smaller bookshelf underneath the window with a small flower pot on top. The bed was covered with what looked like a handmade quilt, the patterns were a cheerful spring colors, the stitches a sold yellow. The bookshelves, and the bed posts, were solid cherry wood with a slick glossy finish. On a bedside table sat a tray with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of now cold soup.

Kat picked up the tea with gentle hands, handling the mug with care. She took a sip and swore. It was scolding hot mint tea and she had burnt her tongue!

Quickly putting the mug down, Kat pushed the quilt back and gingerly climbed out of the warm bed. She was sore all over and she didn't even know where she was. Putting her hand on the brass knob of the door she turned it and the door opened silently. She could here voices in one of the rooms. Following the hall to the left she came to what looked like a library. Bookcases were everywhere, save the middle of the room where a long table reached from on end of the room to the other. On one side of a table sat a book and a hat. It was the weirdest hat she had ever seen, yet for some reason she liked it.

The source of the voices came from the library. On the side opposite of where she was standing were three people. She recognized Cless and Mint, but the second man was _not _Chester. "Excuse me." She managed.

The three looked up startled and when they noticed it was Kat that spoke they rushed over, the man she didn't recognized reaching her first. She got a better look at him. He had blue hair pulled back in a really short horsetail. He had gray-blue eyes and the strangest choice of clothing Kat had ever seen.

Cless and Mint came up to her and Mint took her temperature. Cless had a package in his hands and when Mint was done he offered it to Kat. She took it with a 'what is this for?' look on her face.

"Just open it." He ordered.

Kat obeyed and ripped it open. It was a nice solid wood slingshot with a brown leather sling. Kat ran a slender finger over the wood, feeling the smoothness of the wood. The leather was rough, perfect for a sling. She looked up at Cless and Mint, tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"T…Thank you," She whispered. "But why did you get this for me?"

"You needed a weapon. And you look like you could handle a sling." Cless said. He then turned to the other man. "So will you help us?" He demanded.

"Look, I don't know if I'll be able to summon _anything_. I told you only elves and half-elves can handle magic and summon the summon spirits." He said with a sigh.

"Couldn't you try?" Cless asked furiously.

"I could, but I'm not promising anything." He said. He looked at the three before him and sighed once more. "Ok, I'll help. And I hope it works." He looked at Kat, blue eyes intense. "I'm Klarth F. Lester by the way."

"I'm Kat." She told him, already figuring he knew. She turned to Cless. "Where's Chester?"

Cless looked at the ground. "H…he sacrificed himself so we could go back in time…"

"Oh…" What all Kat could say.

Klarth put his hat on and picked the book up off of the table. "Well if we want to get to Sylph Mountain before sunset we should get going." He said in a hushed tone. Cless nodded. The group exited the library and set off towards Sylph Mountain.

**A/N: I don't know if this chapter is as long as the first but it's finished. Sorry it took me so long. I'm making today my day to update all my storys. Plus I added another story too. I'm really busy so this chapter might seem a little messy since I put it together really fast. Sorry Klarth fans that Klarth wasn't in this chapter that much. But I'll tell you that he plays a very important role in later chapters. I'm a fan of Klarth too. I just love his hat! .**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE STILL NOTHIN'**

**A/N: _YEAH_!! IT'S PRACTICALLY BEEN A WHOLE YEAR SINCE I UPDATED…I THINK… and I just realized I was typing in caps… SORRY!!! And I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and everything, and yes that is an overused excuse but get over it, and this tri I'm starting Spanish. Yippy. (Hehe, sarcasm) Chapter three; enjoy.**

**0o0o0**

Cless sighed wearily, leaning against the rocky wall of Sylph Mountain. Just as Klarth had predicted, they had arrived at Sylph Mountain with the sun _just _setting behind the peak. Cless closed his eyes.

By they, Cless meant Mint, Klarth, and Kat. Mint was a healer he "rescued" from the dungeons he was in a day or two ago. She was a healer with blond hair and blue eyes, and she carried a staff that she said was passed down from her mother, who was also a healer. Cless had a slight crush on Mint, but nothing to great, since he just met her.

Klarth was a sarcastic and yet serious summoner in training. He wasn't quiet a summoner yet, since he wasn't sure if he could summon the summon spirits or not. He had gray eyes and gray blue hair. Most of the time he wasn't very serious, unless the problem was serious. Klarth liked to joke around a lot, reminding Cless of Chester.

Kat. Now Kat was the most unusual person Cless had ever met. She had deep brown hair and green eyes (a/n: I couldn't remember what her eye color was so please, if you know, tell me in your review!!). She is the master at kicking things, being annoying, and her new slingshot. Cless has a collection of bruises on his shins from Kat kicking him out of pure anger. He's never seen someone with such a temper!

Voices. Kat and Mint. Arguing. AGAIN. Cless groaned as he got to his feet. Just when he thought he could get a moment of rest those two came and started to fight. "Klarth you can deal with them this time." Cless said, passing the problem to his companion.

"Thanks." Klarth said dryly.

Mint and Kat got closer and their voices grew louder, giving Cless a headache. "Now would be a good time." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Aye aye cap'n." Klarth said, shooting a glare at Cless.

Today was Klarth's lucky day. Just as he was about to tell Mint and Kat off, Kat looked up and shouted, "A house!"

Yeah, 'A house'.

Klarth turned around and stared up at a big wooden house. Ok, not that big, but it was a good-sized cabin, made out of dark oak. "Now. Tell me this. How come I didn't notice this and I was staring at it the whole time?" Klarth asked no one in general.

Kat walked up to Klarth, patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "It's ok Klarth. Some people are just blind that way." and walked off towards the house. Mint and Cless followed, both eager to find comfort and food.

Klarth sighed. Not the answer he had been looking for. He turned and stalked up to the house, opening the door and walking in. Kat and Cless exchanged a glance and a shrug and followed suite. Mint stayed behind asking, "Shouldn't we knock first?"

Kat looked back at her blonde haired companion, saying, "Knockers never gain entry my dear Mint."

**0o0o0**

It was just their luck that the person living in the house was friendly and welcomed them in. He listened to the companions' story over a bowl of hot soup, rolls, and cocoa. He told them everything that he knew, asking only for one thing.

If they could look for his daughter.

Kat was taken aback at this. This kind old man wanted them to curve around their journey just to find his pink-haired, half-elf daughter? And Cless immediately accepted, telling his companions that it was a good way to repay all (a/n: I couldn't remember his name so I'm calling him Fred) of Fred's information and kindness. Mint and Klarth agreed so Kat agreed too.

That night Kat lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Klarth was snoring in the room across from Kat's. Not too loud, but loud enough for her to hear. Mint and Cless were sound asleep. Why couldn't _she_ sleep? Something was bothering her all day, but she couldn't just put her finger on it…

Kat jumped. Her hand had fallen over the edge of her bed, and without her knowing, a ginger cat had slipped into the room and was rubbing against her hand. Kat grinned. Slowly she petted the cat until sleep finally took over.

**0o0o0**

**Yeah, I hate this chapter. Nothing happened. I couldn't think of anything write and I can't remember what happens at sylph mountain. If you remember, please tell me!!! For the sake of my story. Thanks.**

**R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN KAT AND THE PLOT OF THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER AND PROBABLY CHAPTERS LATER TO COME.**

**The last chapter sucked so I'm going to make it my goal to make this one better. Yeah… whoot!**

Kat sat at the table the next morning with a steaming plate of eggs and bacon sitting before her. Klarth, who just happened to be sitting next to her, let out a big yawn, making Kat jump. Klarth raised and eyebrow at her then ate his food with such speed that Kat was taken aback..

"Klarth you really shouldn't eat that fast, you'll make yourself ill." Mint told him.

"Aww Mint, just leave him alone. I got a killer headache and you _aren't _helping." Kat complained, rubbing her temples.

Mint glared at her, but didn't argue. She sat down and started to eat when kind old Fred cleared his throat.

"Klarth F. Lester and Kat. I have a special task for you. There is a mysterious egg deep in the forest and I need you to get it. Could you do that?"

"Sure thing." Kat said standing up. "Come on Klarth."

Klarth took a drink of orange juice and put on his hat. The two slipped on their shoes and headed into the forest. As they walked they noticed few animals. Kat saw one squirrel scurry up a tree and one fawn run into the shrubbery, but there were no birds singing, not ever a single cricket chirping it's annoying chirpy sound.

"Uh… don't you notice anything odd about the whole quiet thing?" Kat asked uneasily.

Klarth frowned. "Yes, it is bugging me. Do you even know what this strange egg thing is that Fred wants us to get?"

"Nope. All he said was that is was an egg, it was strange, and it was in the middle of the forest." Kat replied.

The two continued on, the continuing silence making them uneasy. Twice Kat whirled around, sure that something was following them, but when she looked there was nothing there. The third time Klarth finally stopped walking.

"Ok, now this has just got to be our nerves getting to us. There's nothing there so lets get that egg as quick as possible and lets get out of here!"

Kat liked his idea. She sprinted ahead, Klarth behind her. They came to a clearing after what seemed like an hour of wandering through the woods. In the middle, on a nest of branches and ferns was an oval shaped rock that was white with blue spots. And it was big. Bigger than what normal sized eggs are.

"Oh my god…" Klarth whispered.

"What? What is it?" Kat asked looking at the egg then at Klarth.

"When Fred told us it was a strange egg, I didn't think he'd mean a damn dragon egg!" Klarth said angrily.

"What's so bad about that?" Kat asked looking back at the black and blue egg.

"Well if we take and the mother is nearby we could be in serious trouble."

"Oh." That was enough information for Kat to know why he was mad.

Klarth walked up to the egg. With a strained sigh he bent down and carefully picked it up. "Well lets get back to the house as fast as possible."

"Can I hold it?" Kat asked slowly.

Klarth nodded, handing the egg over to Kat. "Be very careful and gentle with it though."

"Ok." Kat took the egg from Klarth, blushing as her hand brushed over his. Klarth didn't seem to notice at all.

And the forest was still dead silent.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Klarth said, taking the egg back. He grabbed his hat and put the egg in it, holding it tightly, but gently, against his chest. He started to run in the direction they came from, Kat following, her heart still beating from that on little incident.

Klarth deposited the egg in front of Fred when they got back. He nodded and got Klarth and Kat orange juice and a roll each. They ate silently until Klarth asked where Mint and Cless went to.

"They decided to explore the mountain pass while you two were gone." Fred told them, handing Klarth back his hat, which he sat in his lap.

"And might I ask why you wanted us to go after a _dragon egg_? Klarth asked. Kat could hear anger in his voice.

Fred sighed. "It's mother is dead. Killed by the Sylph in their rampage. She came to my house before she died, asking me to take care of her egg. It took me forever to get rid of her body after she did die. I never got the egg because I'm too weak to go get it. I thank you greatly, but I must ask you one more favor." Fred picked up the egg and handed it to Kat. "Could you care for the dragon once it hatches?"

"WHAT!? I don't know how to take care of a dragon let alone an _egg_!" Kat cried.

"Kat calm down. It's not that hard, really." Klarth reassured her. "I'll help you too. You just have to keep the egg warm until it hatches, then feed the baby warm milk until it gets it's meat teeth."

Kat looked down, still not quite sure. Klarth put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Trust me."

Later that night after supper and after everyone had gone to bed, Kat sat with a blanket over her shoulders by the fireplace, her new dragon egg in her lap. She had too much on her mind to sleep so she decided to think over a glass of water.

Kat was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the floor creak as Klarth walked up to her. "You should be sleeping." He said, startling her.

"I-I know…but I can't sleep." She replied.

Klarth sat down beside her and crossed his legs. "And why not?" He asked.

Kat shrugged. "I just.. Have to much on my mind. I guess I'm just nervous about raising a dragon. I've never done it before."

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you, I already told you that. Now all you have to do is trust me."

Kat looked up at Klarth and smiled. "That won't be hard at all."

**WHOoT!!! This is better than the last chapter for sure. I tried to get a little romance in this chapter, but I totally failed there. And what will happen when Klarth helps Kat raise the egg?? Dun dun dun!!!!**

**RnR!!!**


End file.
